Will Be Mine
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sebuah insiden yang membuat hati Naruto cidera, mengadukan kepedihannya pada sang Kakak. Membuat Sasuke Uchiha nyaris mati hanya demi mendapatkan pengampunan dari kekasihnya. BERDIRI DENGAN TUBUH BABAK BELUR DI BAWAH HUJAN PUN KAU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! Naruto jelas berkata tegas. Namun apa kabar hatinya saat sang kekasih benar-benar melakukan serapah yang diucapkannya? FEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Gaje, asal-asalan, OOC, gender bender, miss typo, de-el-el.**

**Bijaklah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

**Don't like don't read!**

Lelaki bersurai _orange_ itu masih duduk tegang, menatap saudara wanitanya yang mengambil sofa di sisinya yang lain. tampak menatap sang kakak intens meminta kebijaksanaan. Tentang perkara salah satu adik mereka yang kian membandel.

Bukannya tidak kasihan.

Namikaze Shion, wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu bukan tidak tahu kakak sulungnya kini sedang merasa lelah. Dia baru saja kembali dari Prancis, dan harus mendengar kabar yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diberitahukan. Sama sekali tidak memberi jeda sang kakak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak.

Bahkan- ibu mereka saat ini tengah mendapat perawatan yang cukup serius di dalam kamar oleh dokter yang masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan sang ayah. Ditemani Namikaze Minato, selaku kepala keluarga di marga Namikaze yang merupakan suami dari Uzumaki Kushina.

"Dia semakin tidak bisa diatur. Kakak lihat? Mommy sakit, dan dia seolah tidak peduli justru keluyuran di luar tanpa ada yang bisa membatasi." Shion menghela napas, bocah kembar yang baru berusia satu tahun dalam dekapannya menatap paman mereka dengan mata membulat. "Dia seenaknya."

"Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api." Kyuubi mendengus, dia balas menatap adiknya intens, terlihat jauh lebih tenang dengan crimson yang terus menyaratkan kelembutan. "Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa hari ini begitu memberontak."

"Kami hanya memintanya memilih."

"Kalian tidak meminta, kalian memaksakan. Jika memang dia belum memiliki kepercayaan yang sanggup dia jadikan panutan. Kenapa kalian terus mendesaknya?" Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir pada cara berpikir keluarganya yang lain.

"Dia sudah 18 tahun, mau sampai kapan dia hidup luntang-lantung tanpa Tuhan?" Shion sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Emosi pada sang kakak yang terkesan pilih kasih dan selalu membela adik keduanya. "Kakak terlalu memanjakan dia. Kami sudah sepakat, cara cepat untuk membuat dia memiliki Tuhannya sendiri adalah menikahkannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia pemuda baik-baik dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Dia sepadan untuk kita, dan terlihat bisa membimbing dia ke jalan yang lebih benar."

"Aku bahkan belum melihat siapa si Sasuke itu. Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus saja mengagung-agungkannya, Shion?"

"Karena aku tahu yang terbaik untuk adikku."

Shion berkata pasti. Sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama bungkam kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Saling menatap menuntut hak atas satu sama lain. sebelum akhirnya, mereka sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar suara isakkan.

Menatap ke arah depan, di mana seorang gadis dengan surai pirang panjang menatap dengan sorot sendu.

Wajahnya basah.

Namun Kyuubi tidak sempat memperhatikannya. Tidak tahu sejak kapan adik keduanya berdiri di tempat itu? Bahkan mungkin sudah cukup lama untuk ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kakaknya yang terus saja menyebut namanya.

Kyuubi berdiri, dia tersenyum lebar, dan mengisyaratkan agar adik kesayangannya itu mendekat. Tidak perlu diminta dua kali sang adik menubruknya, memeluknya erat, meletakkan kepala pirangnya di pundak kanan sang kakak sebelum akhirnya mendapat elusan di punggungnya.

Sudah tiga bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Adiknya terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Naru-"

Hiks!

Panggilan Kyuubi terhenti. Matanya sedikit melebar saat isak tangis begitu lirih keluar dari mulut seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tubuh mungil adiknya bergetar hebat, terlihat amat rapuh seolah baru saja kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

Kyuubi menelan ludah. Tidak biasanya adiknya menangis sampai seperti ini.

Ada apa?

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan suara cemas. Elusan sayang terus dia berikan di kepala si pirang. Ingin memastikan hal apa yang bisa membuat adiknya sampai sedemikian sedihnya?

"Kakak membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, ada boneka koala raksasa seperti yang kau minta. Ada juga boneka Jerapah. Oleh-oleh untukmu tetap paling banyak. Jadi kau tidak perlu sampai menangis begini."

Kyuubi berusaha membujuk sang adik agar menghentikan tangisannya yang amat lirih. Mencabik relung kalbunya meninggalkan sayatan luka. Merasa tidak berguna kalau sampai kesedihan yang dialami adiknya adalah akibat kelakuannya.

Elusan sayang tidak berhenti dia berikan.

Terakhir kali Naruto menangis seperti ini. Adalah beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum Kyuubi berangkat ke Prancis untuk menamba ilmu. Dan Naruto yang selalu menempel padanya memaksa ingin ikut tidak diberi izin oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

Lagipula di Paris nanti Kyuubi akan sangat sibuk. Dia akan sering meninggalkan adiknya di apartemen. Dan adiknya yang buta bahasa Prancis itu, pasti akan mudah diperdaya orang-orang yang mendekatinya untuk memanfaatkannya.

Walau pun akhirnya, Naruto bersedia tetap tinggal di London bersama orangtuanya dengan syarat Kyuubi setiap tahunnya harus pulang 2-3 kali dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuknya. Kyuubi pun menyetujuinya dengan sumringah.

"Dia menamparku…"

Suara itu begitu lirih, nyaris seperti bisikkan. Namun Kyuubi yang sejak tadi pasang telinga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan Shion pun tampak membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Dia menamparkuh kahkah, Sashsukeh, menamparku di depan banyak orang…"

Kyuubi terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu isi hatinya saat ini. Lelaki itu menatap ke samping dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Shion yang duduk di sana sedikit menundukkan kepalanya segan mendapat sorot mata sang kakak yang demikian.

"Ahkuh… sahkit."

"Tenanglah Naruto…" Kyuubi berbisik merdu. Tidak ada emosi dalam nada suaranya, namun sebelah tangannya yang terkulai kini mengepal kuat sudah menjadi cukup bukti kalau saat ini kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia akan membalas kesakitan yang adiknya alami berkali-kali lipat sakitnya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke kamarmu. Banyak hadiah yang bisa kau lihat."

Kyuubi menggiring Naruto, tersenyum tipis saat adiknya itu menganggukkan perintahnya pelan. Naruto melangkah gontai menuju tangga rumahnya, hendak pergi ke kamar seperti yang Kyuubi inginkan. Kyuubi menyusulnya, walau sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap adik tertuanya dengan senyuman tanpa makna.

"Lelaki itu yang kau maksud kan, Shion? Jika pacaran saja dia sudah berani memukul adikku yang selalu diperlakukan di rumah ini layaknya ratu. Apa kabar Naruto kita kalau mereka sudah berumah tangga?"

Naruto samar-samar bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun dengan sengaja ia tak mengacuhkannya. Meninggalkan Shion yang tampaknya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membantah. Membiarkan Kyuubi mengikutinya, menuju kamar hendak memamerkan semua hadiah yang sudah dibelikannya.

Naruto masih sesekali terisak. Kesakitan yang dirasakan hatinya memang luar biasa pedihnya. Di mana bekas tamparan yang sudah hilang tak berbekas di pipinya itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Sasuke torehkan di lubuk hatinya.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dia jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini…

Dan Sasuke, menjadi orang yang pertama…

Tidak sekali pun ada orang yang berani memaki dan menamparnya di depan umum.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menjadi orang yang pertama…

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat Naruto sampai sedemikian sakitnya…

Dan Sasuke, lagi-lagi menjadi orang yang pertama untuknya.

Dadanya kian linu. Napasnya sedikit terengah dengan kondisi kepalanya yang kian berkunang. Naruto merasa jarak tiga puluh meter menuju kamarnya dari ruang tamu tadi kini berubah menjadi tiga puluh kilo.

Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu bercat biru yang sudah terbuka, dia segera memasukki kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Sepasang _high heels_ setinggi Sembilan senti itu dia lepas. Banyaknya hadiah yang diberikan sang kakak dan kini berada di atas kasurnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, kembali menangis tersedu.

Membuat Kyuubi yang baru sampai di depan pintu kamarnya kembali tertegun dengan mata berubah sendu.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi mendekatinya, memanggilnya selembut mungkin. Seolah takut jika nadanya terasa sedikit tinggi saja bisa membuat adiknya semakin hancur. "Kau istirahatlah… jangan pikirkan apa pun lagi. Cuci dulu wajahmu agar matamu tidak bengkak."

Satu kecupan Kyuubi berikan di rambut si pirang. Dia mengelusnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tahu persis Naruto memang sedang butuh waktu untuk merenungkan diri.

Naruto sedang ingin sendiri.

"Aku… tidak akan pernah melepaskan si brengsek Sasuke itu."

Sayup-sayup Naruto bisa mendengar geraman sang Kakak. Dia lebih dari tahu mulai saat ini sudah tidak mungkin lagi bagi dirinya dan Sasuke untuk bersama. Kyuubi terlalu tangguh untuk diruntuhkan, dia tidak pernah tinggal diam, kalau ada orang yang dengan lancangnya berani menyakitinya.

Kyuubi berego tinggi, kalau dia sudah mengatakan tidak suka pada seseorang-

Selamanya, Kyuubi tidak akan menyukai orang itu dan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Ini akhirnya… Sasuke…" Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, merasa lelah karena terus menangis. Dia mulai dilanda rasa kantuk luar biasa. "Setelah ini, sebaiknya kau memang tidak menampakkan dirimu lagi di depanku."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Paginya, Naruto mendapat pelukkan erat dari Kushina. Terus saja mendapat permohonan maaf dari sang Ibunda. Kushina berjanji tidak akan lagi memaksanya. Dia yakin suatu hari nanti puterinya akan mendapat pelabuhannya, dan Kushina tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada si anak nomor tiga.

Tak urung berita 'tampar' yang puterinya alami membuat Kushina membolakan mata. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang begitu santun dan merupakan anak sang sahabat akan berani bertindak sedemikian kejamnya. Kushina mendukung Naruto menjauhi Sasuke –di depan Kyuubi-. Tapi dia sadar, Sasuke pasti punya alasan khusus kenapa sampai berani mengayunkan tangan pada puterinya yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu.

"Apa tamparannya masih sakit?" Kushina memeriksa pipi kiri dan kanan si _blonde_ bergantian. Dia masih duduk di atas kasurnya, dengan jarum infuse yang tertancap di pembuluh vena. Naruto menggeleng pelan, dia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Lagipula kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke semalam tidak menamparnya menggunakan tenaga. Hanya mengayunkan tangan ke pipinya sampai kepala Naruto terbanting ke kanan seperti sebuah dorongan tanpa rasa sakit.

"Kalau sakit, kau tidak usah kuliah atau kerja. Kau di sini saja, bersama Mommy, oke?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak bisa berkata sama sekali. Sejak tadi pagi dia memang tidak mau membuka mulutnya, bahkan tidak mengizinkan air mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya. Wajahnya amat pucat, rambutnya pun diikat asal-asalan. Dia sudah siap dengan setelan pakaian kerjanya, dia menggunakan sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang warna biru, dipadu rok sepan hitam satu senti di atas lutut.

Sepatu yang dia gunakan senada dengan warna kemejanya, gadis itu mengecup pipi ibunya penuh sayang, mendekapnya erat, menyesal karena kecerobohannya sudah membuat penyakit jantung yang dialami sang Ibunda kambuh.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mom." Naruto berbisik serak. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, Kushina masih mendongak menatap puterinya yang berdiri kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia terlihat sangat kacau, namun terus memaksakan untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Naruto…"

"Mom istirahat, ya? Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto pun mohon pamit. Dia keluar dari kamar Kushina dengan Kyuubi yang membuntuti di belakangnya. Kyuubi sudah menegaskan bahwa mulai saat ini Naruto tidak perlu menyetir sendiri.

Ada dia yang akan mengantar-jemputnya ke mana pun Naruto ingin pergi. Lagipula perusahaan ayahnya yang saat ini dijadikan Kyuubi tempat bekerja satu arah dengan perusahaan ekspedisi yang Naruto tempati.

Sebenarnya, walau berlawanan arah, Kyuubi tetap akan keukeuh menjadi supir pribadi sang adik yang begitu dirinya sayangi.

"Kau juga pergi, Sasori?" Kyuubi bertanya pada adiknya yang paling muda dan baru berusia lima belas tahun. Tampak sudah siap menggunakan pakaian seragamnya dengan sebuah kunci motor yang kini diputar-putar telunjuk kanannya, mereka bertemu tepat di depan pintu utama rumah.

"Ya, Kak." Sasori mengangguk. Dia tersenyum saat mendapat elusan di rambutnya dari sang kakak. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Yah." Kyuubi menyahut, dia menyusul Naruto yang memasukki mobilnya lebih dulu.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Naruto, siapa yang mengantarmu pagi ini? Tampan sekali."

Naruto menoleh pada Ino, tersenyum samar saat sahabatnya itu menghalangi jalannya melewati pintu. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan. Saat ini, posisi Naruto adalah sebagai staff di bagian Pemberitahuan Impor Barang.

Di mana dirinya lah yang akan membuat surat perizinan agak barang impor yang masuk ke gudang pemerintah bisa keluar dengan bekal surat izin dari bea cukai. Jika Naruto bekerja di bagian Impor, sebaliknya, Ino justru bekerja di bagian ekspor.

"Menurutmu dia siapa?" Naruto balas bertanya, dia meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja, menunduk kemudian sedikit menendang ransel yang biasanya dia bawa saat kuliah sepulang kerja nanti lebih dalam memasukki kolong meja.

"Dia tidak mungkin kekasihmu, karena dia bukan Sasuke." Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari Naruto itu menjetikkan jarinya. Tadi dia sempat melihat pemuda yang mengantar Naruto ke kantor dan menyempatkan diri keluar untuk mengelus kepala pirang sang sahabat. "Kami tahu betapa kau bergantung pada Sasuke, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, Naruto."

Sakura dan Ino tertawa. Naruto hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia memang belum menceritakan perihal pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam. Dia juga tidak bercerita tentang dirinya yang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Dia tidak ingin bilang.

Lagipula, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan?

"Ah, aku ingat. Apa dia kakakmu yang kuliah di Paris itu? Sekilas saat melihatnya aku teringat pada Ibumu." Ino bertepuk tangan sekali, dia mulai menatap sahabatnya itu genit. "Apa dia belum punya pacar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kakak tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepadaku." Naruto berkata parau. Dia ingin bersikap biasa. Dia ingin ceria seperti biasanya. Dia ingin melupakan bayangan Sasuke Uchiha, walau untuk sekejap saja.

"Ah, menurutku Sasuke jauh lebih tampan." Tenten, staff accounting yan berjalan melewati ruangan mereka dan mendengar percakapan teman-temannya itu memutuskan untuk bergabung berbelok arah dan duduk di kursi kosong samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyalakan komputernya, sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau terlarut dalam kesedihannya,

Lelaki bajingan seperti itu tidak perlu lagi dia ingat.

Yah, dia tidak boleh mengingatnya.

Naruto mengingat ponselnya yang dia nonaktifkan, muak karena sang bungsu Uchiha terus berusaha menghubunginya dan mengirimkan ratusan sms terror yang mengungkapkan penyesalan atas kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Naruto mengabaikannya.

Dia benci Sasuke Uchiha. Sangat membencinya.

Walau hatinya, mengumandangkan kata yang berbanding terbalik dengan akal sehatnya.

"Sasuke kekasihmu itu bukan hanya tampan. Dia juga terlihat ramah walau tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke selalu memfokuskan kedua mata hitamnya yang seksi itu padamu. Dia tinggi dan gagah, kuyakin ada enam kotak yang tertata apik di perut dengan dada yang keras." Sakura mulai berimajinasi. Menjadikan kekasih sahabatnya sebagai objek fantasi.

Walau bagaimana pun, kenyataannya sampai saat ini lelaki tampan, kaya, muda, dan perhatian masih jarang-jarang bisa mereka temui. Tidak seperti yang ada di drama atau pun novel, pemuda dengan karakter sempurna begitu biasanya memiliki arogansi setinggi langit dan selalu jual mahal.

Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Pemuda itu menghargai teman-teman Naruto walau terkadang mereka sering usil menggodanya.

Sasuke juga terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto. Senyuman lembut pasti dia ukirkan setiap kali melihat si pirang bermanja-manja. Sasuke mengikuti semua keinginan kekasih pirangnya, dia melakukan apa pun yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya.

Pemuda yang sempurna untuk-

Sakura yang kini berdiri di sisi Naruto itu menunduk, dia menatap Naruto yang mulai membuka file-file di dalam komputernya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Kadang aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil karena mereka yang sempurna diciptakan untuk seseorang yang sempurna." Sakura menghela napas, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Ya-ya-ya, siapa yang tidak mau pada gadis cantik, setinggi 173 senti berbadan langsing dan kulitnya perawatan setiap seminggu sekali? Model, ke mana-mana bawa mobil mewah dan Puteri dari seorang Namikaze Minato, CEO dari perusahaan produsen plastik yang cukup terkemuka?"

"Yah, Sasuke begitu setia padamu, karena kau memang pasangan yang sepadan untuknya." Ino mendukung, dia mengelus rambut panjang Naruto yang terikat asal-asalan. Kini tiga orang gadis sedang mengelilinginya sambil mengelus beberapa bagian di tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto menepis tangan mereka geli.

"Hentikan!"

"Rambutmu halus sekali, kau pasti pakai sampo yang mahal. Gajimu di perusahaan ini sama kecilnya, kenapa kau selalu terlihat lebih mewah?" Tanya Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Karena dia bekerja bukan untuk cari uang, _Pig_. Naruto hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya saja." Sakura berdecak, dia ikut menyentuh kulit pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Hei! Kalian semakin menakutkan!" Naruto menjerit ngeri. Mulai merasa teman-temannya pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Mereka mulai bertingkah seperti lesbi.

"Tapi apa pun alasannya, kau memang sangat beruntung memiliki Sasuke, loh, Naruto." Tenten tertawa, dia menepis tangan dua sahabatnya yang terus membuat Naruto panik tidak karuan. "Sasuke terlihat sangat mencintaimu.

Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto bergeming. Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian menggidikkan bahunya.

"Kalau kau memang suka padanya." Naruto berdiri, dia mengambil gelasnya kemudian berjalan menuju dispenser yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari mejanya. "Kalian boleh mengambilnya. Aku sudah putus dengan dia."

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat. Sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit akibat dadanya yang seperti terkoyak. Dia ingin terlihat tegar. Tapi kenapa sejak tadi matanya terasa panas dan pipinya mulai terasa basah?

Kenapa aku sekarang terlihat begitu lemah?

Naruto terisak. Tubuhnya kembali gemetaran saat mengingat wajah sang bungsu Uchiha di pertemuan terakhir mereka tadi malam. Tamparan itu seolah kembali pipi kirinya rasakan. Sorot mengancam terus menjadi bayangannya, menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Padahal aku tidak tahu kalau salah mengambil gelas." Naruto menjelaskan sesenggukkan. Saat Sakura di belakangnya yang merasakan perubahan sang sahabat segera menghampirinya dan memeluk punggungnya. "Aku tidak pernah memesan minuman beralkohol. Aku tahu aku lengah karena kebodohanku tidak bisa membedakan gelas orange jus dan wine yang bentuknya saja berbeda. Tapi dia tidak berhak menamparku tanpa bertanya, dia tidak berhak menghakimiku di tengah diskotik dan membuatku terlihat sangat hina. Dia tidak berhak, Sakura…"

Sakura kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk menghibur hati sang sahabat yang tengah cedera. Dia tidak bisa memberikan dukungan berupa kata dan hanya mampu memeluknya untuk menenangkannya saja.

"Aku membencinya…" Naruto kembali terisak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku benci Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya muncul di depanku."

**TBC**

**FEMNARU LAGIII! Hahaha. Aku tadinya mau dibikin YAOI, Cuma nanti Narutonya terlalu manja sama lemah gara-gara alurnya. Dan karena aku gak mau bikin Naruto jadi bansi, jadinya ku jadiin FemNaru sekalian.**

**Lagi kepikiran buat bikin alur kayak gini. Ehm!**

**Hahaha.**

**Ini Cuma 3 shoot, chapter dua diusahain sebelum akhir bulan November nanti. Chapter tiga nyusul setelah Nay pulang bulan madu kalo inget. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oke, RnR Peliis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Gaje, asal-asalan, OOC, gender bender, miss typo, de-el-el.**

**Bijaklah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

**Don't like don't read!**

2

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" Shukaku bertanya sekali lagi. Accounting Manager di tempat perusahaan Naruto bekerja itu tetap bersikeras menawarkan ajakkan yang serupa. Ajakkan yang sudah sangat sering Naruto tolak karena popularitas lelaki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu sudah cukup buruk di mata para gadis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggunakan mantel bulunya. Mantel berwarna orange cerah itu membalut pas tubuh rampingnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya yang tergerai sembarang di depan pintu lobby lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak udah, _Sir_, biar aku pulang dengan taksi." Naruto menjawab sopan. Tidak mau menyinggung sang atasan yang dikabarkan sering mencapnya sebagai gadis yang jual mahal. Kakaknya tidak bisa menjemput karena ini hari pertama bekerja. Karena itu, Naruto memilih pulang menggunakan taksi saja.

"Langitnya sudah sangat gelap, tidak lama lagi akan hujan." Shukaku keukeuh. Pria tinggi itu mendorong pintu mempersilahkan Naruto keluar duluan. "Ayo kita makan malam dulu, setidaknya untuk sekali ini saja terima traktiran kopi dariku. Aku tahu _taste_ seorang Namikaze cukup tinggi, dan aku yakin kopi ini akan membuatmu ketagihan di caffe langgananku."

Naruto nyaris menolak lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia meluruskan pandangan dan iris safirnya langsung bertubrukkan dengan iris kelam seseorang. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dibalut jaket army. Celana jeans hitam belel menutupi kaki panjangnya.

Kulitnya putih pucat, dan seperti biasanya-

Mata kelam itu menyaratkan kelembutan terlampau sangat. Membuat dada Naruto mendadak merasa sesak.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lirih, tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Shukaku, pemuda yang nyaris menyelesaikan S2-nya itu menghampiri Naruto dan kian memperlebar senyuman manisnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk saling balas menatap berlama-lama dengan si _raven_. Degupan jantungnya kian tak karuan membuncah bagian lubuk hatinya yang tengah lara. Melihat Sasuke saat ini, hanya seperti menaburkan garam di atas lukanya yang masih basah. Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang dia harapkan.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mengerti?

Bahwa sikapnya kemarin malam, sudah membuat dirinya terlanjur patah hati.

"Sayang… demi Tuhan aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu. Aku hanya terkejut saat bibir gelas itu sudah menempel di bibirmu. Kau nyaris meneguknya dan aku yang panik dengan cepat berjalan ke arahmu, hendak menepis gelas itu, bukan menampar pipimu. Kumohon Naruto, percaya padaku. Aku khilaf, aku-"

"_Sir_, aku rasa kita berangkat sekarang saja," tidak ada kesempatan sedikit pun yang dia berikan untuk Sasuke agar bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. Luka yang sudah hatinya peroleh tidak mungkin bisa terhapus hanya dengan kata-kata tanpa makna di telinganya.

Kedua tangannya mulai menggamit lengan Shukaku, menyeret sang atasan agar segera pergi menuju mobilnya.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke berdiri mematung di belakangnya, dia bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri sekali pun untuk menoleh dan menatapnya.

Kesedihan jelas dirinya rasakan, begitu mendudukkan diri di jok samping kemudi, tangannya amat gemetaran.

Gerimis turun, membasahi kaca mobil yang kini menjadi tontonan menarik untuknya, begitu mobil dimundurkan dan tanpa sengaja mata birunya kembali saling bertatapan dengan mata sang mantan, Naruto nyaris berteriak memaki, saat lagi-lagi dia harus melihat senyuman lembut yang Sasuke ukirkan.

Senyuman lembut dengan rasa sakit yang amat kentara dari raut wajahnya.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang, dia berada di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa dengan menu Itali yang menjadi andalannya. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Shukaku, tersenyum kecut saat atasannya itu terlihat amat sumringah dan menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin dirinya pesan?

Naruto tahu jelas apa maksud dari pria ini mendekatinya.

Dia tidak bisa menutup mata, tentang betapa banyaknya saat ini pria _borjuis_ matre yang berkeliaran hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita kaya. Tahu Naruto merupakan anak ketiga dari seorang Wirausahawan produsen plastik yang cukup menjanjikan, bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika banyak pria yang mendekatinya dan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya.

Lagipula dia cantik, cukup menjanjikan jika dijadikan boneka panjangan atau sekedar rekan ke kondangan. Penampilannya selalu _fashionable_, dengan barang-barang berkelas yang selalu mengitarinya ke mana pun dirinya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya.

Karena itu Naruto sendiri selalu selektif saat memilih kekasih. Dia tidak akan mau menerima lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan uang belanja minimal 1000 euro untuknya setiap bulan. Jumlah yang cukup fantastis untuk seorang gadis yang setiap berpacaran tidak pernah mau melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan.

Naruto teringat pada ucapan sang Mommy.

Mungkin, Naruto memang bukan seorang yang taat pada agama bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum bisa menemukan Tuhannya.

Kushina memberikannya sebuah perandaian. Semakin sering sebuah baju di dalam toko disentuh dan dicoba, maka baju itu akan terlihat semakin kotor dan tidak berharga. Karena itu Naruto yang selalu mencintai dirinya sendiri tanpa kecuali itu tidak akan membuat dirinya rendah dihadapan para kaum lelaki dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya yang selama ini selalu dirawat susah payah untuk mereka sentuh dan raba seenaknya.

Dia adalah gadis paling berharga dan paling mahal di dunia.

Yah, setidaknya itu pendapat orangtuanya, orangtua yang sudah merawat dan membesarkannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kau makan, Naruto?" Tanya Shukaku perhatian. Saat Naruto tampak masih sibuk membolak-balikkan buku menu di kedua tangannya.

"Lasagna dan cokelat panas."

Persetan kalau makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya tidak cocok. Dia hanya ingin memakan apa pun yang dirinya inginkan. Shukaku sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian dia menganggukkannya dan memesan makanannya sendiri pada si pelayan.

Meminta mereka menunggu selama lima belas menit, Naruto pun termenung sambil menoleh ke jendela menatap hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Melamun, dia kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya. Di mana dia yang dijemput Sasuke dari agensi yang menaunginya terjebak hujan lebat dan mobil mogok di perjalanan pulang. Saat itu Sasuke memerintahkan dia untuk tetap diam di mobil sementara dia akan mengecheck kondisi mobil.

Tapi dengan bandelnya, Naruto justru keluar dari dalam mobil dan melompat ke punggung Sasuke sambil tertawa riang. Membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah dan membuat kekasihnya itu menjentikkan beberapa kali jarinya di kening si pirang karena begitu mereka pulang, Naruto langsung sakit terkena flu dan demam.

Naruto selalu menyukai hujan. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia menyukai musim dingin tahun ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah sekali pun bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya, seseorang yang amat menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita, tidak senang melihat Naruto jika memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka.

Seorang pemuda yang tangannya bisa gemetaran saat Naruto memintanya menurunkan resleting punggungnya yang macet sampai berkeringat dingin. Seseorang yang begitu mencintai Tuhan dan Ibunya, sampai-sampai selalu mengatakan Naruto berada di urutan nomor dua setelah sang Ibunda.

Sasuke tidak pernah menggombal. Sampai kuntilanak bertransformasi menjadi tuyul pun Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang pintar melontarkan kalimat rayuan untuknya.

Tapi kenapa dia begitu bergantung pada sang Uchiha?

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menahan napas saat gejolak nyeri kembali terasa di balik dada.

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang bayang-bayang si bungsu Uchiha?

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. tidak mau terus memikirkan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya gila karena kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Matanya kian menyipit saat melihat sosok yang kini duduk bersisian dengan mejanya, terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum manis setelah menawarkan kopi yang kemudian dihirupnya.

Dia mengikutinya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Mendadak, dirinya kehilangan selera makan.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Ada beberapa hal yang sangat dibenci Naruto Namikaze dari sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

Pertama, pemuda itu tampan dan selalu menarik perhatian.

Kedua, pemuda itu alim dan saking alimnya, seringkali Naruto berpikir mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak normal.

Ketiga, karena Sasuke _bastard_ Uchiha tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan perhatiannya sekali pun dengan cara mengikuti ke mana pun dirinya pergi, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayangannya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya frustasi. Kepalanya mulai pening. Setumpuk pakaian yang dipilihnya secara asal itu kini dia letakkan di meja kasir. Sasuke masih berdiri sedikit menjaga jarak darinya karena tahu lebih dekat sedikit saja sejak beberapa hari lalu, bisa membuat si _blonde_ marah.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dipadu jeans sewarna. Sepatu kets putih palet hitam dengan dua earphone yang menyumbat lubang telinganya.

Dia sendiri, mengambil jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, hanya mengawasi dari jauh tanpa sedikit pun berani menyapa. Sasuke cukup tahu diri, Naruto sedang sangat murka padanya dan gadis manja itu paling tidak suka jika pemikirannya ada yang membantah.

Naruto meliriknya dari sudut mata, dan itu tertangkap jelas oleh si _raven_. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis padanya, menggidikkan bahunya saat Naruto mencibir dan mulai memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam _hand_ _bag_ mengobrak-abrik isinya hendak membayar.

Hatinya panas saat tahu beberapa anak Senior High School yang sedang nongkrong di dalam mall, beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik tidak jauh darinya saling mendorong agar mau mengajak si _raven_ berkenalan.

Walau bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang tidak suka melihat pemuda tampan, berpenampilan necis, terlihat kalem, kini sedang sendirian di mall tanpa teman seolah sedang mencari hiburan.

Naruto mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, memberikan pada si kasir yang langsung tersenyum menerimanya.

Beberapa pakaian yang dibelinya sudah dimasukkan ke _papper_ _bag_, dibagi menjadi lima tas.

Sungguh selera belanja yang tetap luar biasa bagus sekali pun saat ini hatinya sedang cidera.

"Maaf _Miss_, ada kartu yang lain? Ini tidak bisa dipakai, sepertinya sudah _limit_." Kasir berambut cokelat digelung itu mengembalikan kartunya.

Naruto ingat bahwa kartu itu memang yang paling sering dia gunakan untuk belanja. Satu bulan ini, selera belanjanya memang menggila. Dia bahkan masih punya beberapa pakaian dan tas yang belum dipakainya sama sekali, tapi melihat barang bagus dan mahal, tentunya selalu berhasil memikat napsu belanja para kaum hawa.

Naruto ragu menerimanya, kemudian dia memasukkan kartu tersebut ke dalam dompet dan menyerahkan kartunya yang lain.

Dia masih ingat jelas ATM tertinggal di tas yang lain. kalau sampai kartu itu juga ditolak, dia pasti akan malu luar biasa.

Lagipula… bukan kah seharusnya Minato membayar tagihannya sejak dua hari lalu? Kenapa sekarang _credit_ _card_-nya tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali?

Dalam hati Naruto berdoa, berharap Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di sekelilingnya dan dia tidak dipermalukan di tempat ini.

"Tidak bisa dipakai juga, _Miss_."

Naruto terpaku. Matanya mendadak panas karena rasa kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan yang lebih dominan adalah malu. Beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakangnya mulai saling berbisik. Mereka yang awalnya cukup kagum dengan jumlah belanjaan Naruto yang sangat banyak kini tertawa mengikik. Mencemooh dan menganggap si _blonde_ itu hanya gaya-gayaan padahal sama sekali tidak memegang uang.

"_Daddy_… aku membencimu." Naruto berbisik lirih. Bibirnya sudah gemetaran nyaris menangis. Mengutuk Minato yang sepertinya lupa membayar tagihannya, sehingga seumur hidup mulai saat ini dia tidak akan berani lagi mengunjungi mall yang sudah menjadi tempat tongkrongannya.

"Coba pakai ini."

Dari belakangnya, sebuah tangan besar nan panjang kini terulur melewatinya, menyerahkan kartu berwarna hitam yang langsung diterima oleh si gadis kasir.

Naruto nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Saat lagi-lagi dia ditolong oleh seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, dia mendelik pada pemuda setinggi 187 cm di sisinya, pemuda itu justru tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Jangan marah pada Daddymu, dia banyak pekerjaan dan kau harus memaklumi kalau sesekali dia melupakanmu."

"AKU TIDAK MINTA PENDAPATMU!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Wajahnya memerah murka menahan marah. Dia mulai berpikir untuk balas dendam. Mempermalukan Sasuke di tempat umum seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu beberapa hari lalu sebelumnya kepadanya. "Kau pikir dengan cara membayar belanjaanku yang tidak seberapa ini aku akan memaafkanmu?"

Sasuke bergeming, dia tidak tampak emosi sekali pun kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia menatap Naruto dalam.

"Dengarkan aku Brengsek! Sekali pun kau babak belur dan berdiri di tengah hujan malam hari depan kamarku, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU SASUKE UCHIHA! LELAKI PENGECUT YANG BERANI MENAMPAR WANITA DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG SEPERTIMU BAHKAN TIDAK BERHAK MENDAPATKAN PERHATIAN DARIKU!"

Naruto mendorongnya, tersenyum puas saat melihat saat ini banyak orang yang menatap hina pada sang Uchiha. Mungkin tidak menyangka di balik wajah tenangnya menyimpan kekejian yang mengerikan, seolah tidak memiliki sedikit belas kasih pun pada kaum hawa yang kodratnya jauh lebih lemah darinya.

Naruto membenarkan posisi tali tasnya yang sedikit turun, dia bergegas hendak pergi tapi kemudian kembali tertarik mundur saat Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau belum menamparku." Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit hati walau sudah dipermalukan di tempat umum. "Kau ingin balas dendam, kan, Naru? Kau sudah memakiku, dan tinggal menamparku kuharap semuanya akan selesai."

Sasuke menghela napas, seolah memaklumi sikap Naruto yang kekanakkan. Walau bagaimana pun gadis yang dipacarinya memang masih berusia delapan belas.

"Tampar aku Naruto. Jika kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku yang tidak bermaksud menamparmu tapi menepis gelasmu, setidaknya kau boleh balas menamparku. Berapa banyak pun aku akan diam menerimanya. Dan setelah itu, kuharap kita bisa kembali memulainya seperti dulu."

Naruto jelas merasakan, saat tatapan orang-orang yang awalnya menatap mencemooh pada sang Uchiha kini berubah menjadi kekaguman. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan? Yang jelas ekspresi simpati yang awalnya ditujukan kepadanya kini berubah menjadi gelengan heran.

Lagi-lagi, dirinya yang disalahkan.

Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa saat ini dirinya lah yang bersikap keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku demi menyentuh bedebah tidak berguna sepertimu!"

Kasar! Naruto sendiri merasa sikapnya memang sudah melebihi batas toleransi. Dia menepis tangan Sasuke kuat dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu tanpa memedulikan barang belanjaan yang dirinya beli.

Airmatanya mulai menggunung di pelupuk mata. Ragu, akan hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika Sasuke terus saja tidak berhenti mengusik kehidupannya?

Dia berharap Sasuke jera.

Dia tidak mau lagi Sasuke terus mengejarnya.

Banyak wanita yang jauh lebih baik darinya, banyak wanita yang jauh lebih pantas disandingkan dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

Karena mulai saat ini, mereka tidak mungkin lagi bisa menjalin kasih seperti semula.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Bukan main marahnya Naruto pada Minato. Karena itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia berdiri di teras rumah sambil memelototi pagar rumahnya yang tinggi. Mengabaikan Kushina yang mengajaknya masuk karena hujan turun cukup deras tidak mau puterinya itu masuk angin.

Walhasil, Kushina menelpon suaminya panik memintanya cepat pulang atau anak gadis mereka itu akan sakit karena beberapa bagian pakaiannya sudah terciprat air hujan, tapi Naruto tetap nekad tidak mau menukar pakaian.

Naruto bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan Kyuubi, membuat sang kakak akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mandi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam. Rasa takutnya pada setan-setan yang bergentayangan pun tidak bisa menumbangkan kemarahannya yang mencapai ubun-ubun, karena merasa kesialannya hari ini terjadi akibat Minato yang lupa membayar tagihan kartu kreditnya.

Mata Naruto memicing tajam, saat sebuah mobil memasukki pekarangan rumahnya, parkir di depan teras lalu kepala pirang lelaki paruh baya muncul dari dalam mobil mengukir senyuman lembut padanya.

Naruto melotot menjadi-jadi.

"Hai, _Princess_, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam rumah?" Minato bertanya lembut. Menghampiri Naruto yang harus mendongak demi membalas _cobalt_ sang ayah yang menatapnya hangat. "Daddy melakukan kesalahan?"

"Daddy sudah membuat dosa yang tidak termaafkan!" jerit Naruto berlebihan. Dia yang lebih sensitif semenjak putus dengan Sasuke itu menggertak kesal membuat Minato terkesiap. Tidak tahu apa kesalahannya yang menurut cerita Kushina, Naruto bahkan nekad akan kabur dari rumah kalau Minato tidak segera pulang dan menghadapinya.

"Dosa tidak termaafkan?" Minato mengulang. Dia masih tersenyum sabar. Tidak mengherankan kenapa lelaki itu bisa mendapatkan seorang Kushina Uzumaki yang sepertinya mengalami ketidak stabilan dalam mengatur emosi.

Sifat yang diturunkan Kushina pada puteri kedua mereka.

"Katakan pada Daddy, kenapa kau sampai semarah ini?" Minato mengelap airmata Naruto yang menetes. Mungkin, karena sejak kecil Naruto memang terlalu dimanjakan, tidak banyak perubahan yang cukup spesifik dari sikapnya selama ini. Tetap manja, tidak bisa dibantah, dan semaunya. Dan Minato lebih dari sadar kalau dia memang selalu menspesialkan anak nomor tiganya dibanding saudaranya yang lain.

Naruto sedikit memiliki perbedaan dengan ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

"Daddy lupa membayar kartu kreditku." Naruto semakin sesenggukkan. Mengingat betapa malunya dia saat tadi sore berbelanja. "Daddy membuatku malu di depan banyak orang."

Minato terkesiap, ayah dari empat orang anak itu tampaknya baru mengingat. Dia menghela napas dan menatap puterinya menyesal, "Maaf, dua hari ini Daddy benar-benar sibuk karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Daddy lupa membayar tagihanmu, Daddy benar-benar menyesal."

Naruto bersikeras, dia menatap ayahnya murka. Tampak tidak mau memberikan pintu maafnya dengan mudah. Minato mengerutkan keningnya dalam, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia yang sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya itu tidak lebih terbebani dengan kemarahan puterinya yang bisa menghancurkan seisi rumahnya kalau sedang kesal.

"DADDY BERDOSA! DOSA!" Naruto keukeuh. Menganggap Minato sudah melakukan dosa tidak termaafkan. Tidak layak untuk mendapatkan pengampunan.

"Naruto…" Minato lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia membelai pipi puterinya kemudian menghela napas. "Maafkan Daddy, oke? Daddy janji ini pertama dan terakhir kali. Bagaimana kalau Daddy membuatkan satu credit card lagi? Sebagai cadangan kalau-kalau Daddy sampai lupa membayar dua tagihanmu, kau masih bisa belanja menggunakan kartu yang itu jadinya. Bagaimana?"

"Satu lagi?" Naruto mempertimbangkan, dia tetap melotot pada ayahnya sebal. Berpikir beberapa saat, serta cukup _excited_ karena jatah belanjaannya mulai bulan ini akan bertambah, akhirnya Naruto mau menganggukkannya.

"Tapi Daddy janji jangan diulang lagi."

"Daddy janji ini pertama dan terakhir kali." Minato menarik pundak Naruto ke dalam dekapannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas membuat Naruto mencibir kesal. Gadis itu diajaknya berjalan memasukki rumah, sebelum akhirnya langkah mereka terinterupsi karena sebuah suara.

Minato menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari mobil yang diparkirkan bersebelahan dengan mobilnya. Mengerti sepertinya anaknya itu butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan sang mantan, Minato menepuk puncak kepala Naruto sekali lalu memasukki pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"Naruto…"

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Naruto yang baru merasakan emosinya mereda kini kembali meradang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Kau tuli, _Teme_? Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku bisa mendapatkan pacar yang lebih baik darimu jadi mulai sekarang kau jangan berani lagi muncul di depanku!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan belanjaanmu yang tertinggal." Sasuke masih bersikap lembut, dia menyerahkan beberapa _papper_ _bag_ belanjaan Naruto tadi sore. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina.

"Aku tidak butuh, aku bisa membeli yang lebih bagus. Daddy akan memberiku kartu kredit yang baru."

"Kau manis dan manja seperti biasanya." Sasuke terkekeh, dia meletakkan semua tas belanjaan Naruto di teras. Membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu? Kau pacar pertamaku, Naruto…"

Naruto menatapnya galak, mengisyaratkan pada sang Uchiha kalau dia menolak dijadikan teman curhat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke.

Sangat-sangat tidak peduli. Benar, kan?

Tapi kenapa sejak tadi kedua kakinya seolah dipaku membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak pergi?

Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut dan dalam, mengalahkan suara hujan yang turun deras membasahi semua benda tidak terlindungi di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tahu? Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pria bisa hancur karena tiga alasan saja." Sasuke menjelaskan, Naruto bersidekap dan membuang muka, tetapi anehnya masih mau pasang telinga. "Harta, tahta, dan wanita."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengutamakan harta, selama ini aku hidup seadanya. Sebelum akhirnya aku mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku tahu… untukmu belanja adalah prioritas utama." Sasuke menghela napas, dia masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan teduh lalu melanjutkan, "aku tidak berpikir tahta adalah segalanya. Aku membiarkan kakak-kakakku menjalankan bisnis keluargaku. Terbukti, selama ini tanpa banyak campur tangan mereka pun aku bisa membelikan semua yang kau mau bukan?"

Naruto masih bergeming, sesekali dia melirik Sasuke menggunakan ekor matanya.

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah peduli juga pada wanita. Aku berusaha belajar dengan giat agar bisa mencapai posisiku sekarang ini. Sebelum akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau menghancurkan aku sampai demikian remuknya."

"Jangan menyalahkanku, salahmu sendiri karena sudah jatuh cinta padaku tapi berani menyakitiku!"

"Kau merubah segalanya Naruto, kau membuatku banyak melakukan dosa, kau membuatku bahkan saat ini amat obsesif pada harta dan tahta demi menyenangkan seorang wanita. Apa kau tidak bisa menaruh sedikit saja rasa simpatimu padaku, Naru?"

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawab tegas. Dia melotot menjadi-jadi. "Haram untukku memungut sampah yang sudah kubuang," Imbuhnya kejam.

"Lalu di matamu aku adalah sampah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi bagiku kau itu segalanya."

Naruto terpaku. Sorot matanya tidak lagi keras seperti semula. Sedikit banyak perkataan Sasuke memang bisa meluluhkan keteguhannya. Walau bagaimana pun dia bukan manusia tanpa hati yang tidak bisa diluluhkan sama sekali.

Sasuke masih bersikap sabar menghadapi ketidak dewasaannya.

Dia tetap tersenyum walau sejak tadi Naruto terus mencacinya.

"Tidak akan ada lelaki lain yang mencintaimu sama seperti aku." Sasuke berkata percaya diri. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi. "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berani menyakitimu."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya kembali panas. Kali ini dia dihadapkan bukan lagi hanya pada rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi juga kegalauan akibat kegigihan Sasuke demi mendapatkan maafnya.

Apa sebaiknya Naruto mempercayai kata-katanya?

Sekali lagi Naruto melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap setia berdiri tegak di depannya. Menjulang tetap tidak bisa dipatahkan olehnya sekali pun sudah menggunakan high heels Sembilan senti.

Atau Naruto terus mempertahankan prinsip tidak akan pernah mau kembali pada seseorang yang berstatus mantan?

"Kau membuatku bingung, _Teme_…" Naruto mendesah lirih. Dipusingkan kata hatinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan egonya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha?"

Dua kepala itu terlempar ke kiri, menatap seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu sudah menggunakan kaos santai dan celana training hendak tidur. Menatap seorang pemuda _raven_ yang kini memfokuskan mata padanya sambil mengangguk sopan dengan crimsonnya yang menyorot tajam.

"Kakak?" Naruto melebarkan matanya, saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba berjalan cepat ke arahnya kemudian melemparkan tinjuan keras tanpa sungkan.

Sasuke terbanting ke samping menabrak pot bunga.

"KAKAK!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA SUDAH BERANI MENGAYUNKAN TANGANMU MENYAKITI ADIKKU, BRENGSEK!"

Dan teriakkan murka Kyuubi, adalah awal dari bencana yang sesungguhnya.

**TBC**

**Ah, tidak sesuai perkiraan, ternyata ff ini terlalu tergesa kalo Cuma dibikin 3 shoot. Karena itu Nay bakalan bikin multichap. Berbeda sama ff Nay yang lain, nulis ff ini pake hati senang jadi kemungkinan lebih cepat update. Selama waktunya memungkinkan, gak bakalan ditunda2. Ini masih proses penyelesaian chap 3. Hahaha**

**sumpah di sini Sasuke OOC parah. tapi gak papa, kadang orang kalo udah jatuh cinta walo sikap aslinya cool bisa jadi edan kalo udah keblinger. hahaha**

**SUPER THANKS FOR REVIEWERS : Rohhaluss, miszshanty05, ren. takahasyi, Atarashi ryuuna, Riena Okazaki, uzumakinamikazehaki, hanazawa kay, azurradeva, gdtop, Monster Danau Toba, Aretabelva, xxx, MizuKaze Naru, Go Minami Hikari Bi, NaluCacu CukaCuka, FuuCker690, Guest (1), Hacia Hikari, Kutoka Mekuto, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Hikari Shinji, Yassir, yuki amino, Kyuuuuu, iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong, Vianycka Hime, Hyull**

**HiNa devilujoshi, Uciha ryu'tto, Guest (2), ollanara511, anis. Ladyroseuchiha, anita. Indah. 777, gici love sasunaru, AprilianyArdeta, tiwiizqitama, Cialuhannie, Guest (3), shanzec, liee chan, uchiha yardi, Namikaze Eiji, za hime, Pena Bulu, fujoshiyey, megajewels2312, Neko Twins Kagamine, Ryuuhi Akira, ryuu, Oneda, reina-tsu27, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, Uchiha diy – chan Gremory, Yunaaa, Pororokkamj, Aiko Michishige, Jeong Daisuke**

**Btwm makasih buat semua ucapan ma doanya. Tapi Nay nikah masih bulan depan. Jadi santai aja. Heheheu.**

**Oke, RnR pelis?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Gaje, asal-asalan, OOC, gender bender, miss typo, de-el-el.**

**Bijaklah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

**Don't like don't read!**

3

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Saat kakaknya menyerang membabi buta memukuli dan menendangi mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke terus bergeming sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Mulut Kyuubi mencacinya, menyumpahkan segala serapah yang bahkan dengan mendengarnya saja, sanggup membuat hati si _blonde_ kembali dirundung duka.

"Kakak sudah!" Naruto berusaha menarik Kyuubi, tapi sang kakak yang tengah kalap justru menghempaskan tangannya mundur, tidak menghiraukan jeritan parau Naruto yang meminta sang kakak untuk berhenti bertingkah gila, Sasuke bisa saja mati di tangannya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Kyuubi benar-benar lepas kendali. Dari dalam rumah, Minato yang mendengar keributan segera keluar dan menarik Kyuubi berusaha melerai. Sasori yang baru pulang sekolah pun memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan membantu Minato menjauhkan Kyuubi dengan menariknya mundur sekuat tenaga.

"Kuperingatkan padamu!" Kyuubi masih mengancam, mata crimsonnya terlihat memerah berang. "JAUHI ADIKKU! KARENA SAMPAI MATI PUN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADAMU!"

"Sudah Kyuubi!" teriak Kushina murka. Saat anak sulungnya itu kembali berusaha menghempaskan cengkeraman ayah dan adiknya agar bisa menerjang Sasuke yang sudah babak belur. Kushina menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring dengan posisi miring, bibirnya tampak robek dengan luka lebam di sekitar wajah dan lengannya.

Mungkin punggung dan kakinya juga menyimpan memar yang sama parahnya.

Dia tidak bisa berkata, membayangkan ibu Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya akan sangat-sangat terluka melihat kondisi anak bungsunya yang nyaris sekarat di tangan anak sang sahabat.

Mikoto mungkin akan membencinya.

Kyuubi juga bisa saja masuk penjara kalau para Uchiha memperkarakannya.

"Kakak, Kakak sadar dengan apa yang Kakak lakukan? Kakak bisa saja masuk penjara karena sudah nyaris membunuh seseorang!" Shion yang berdiri di samping Naruto menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya, menahan napas saat Kyuubi dengan napas memburu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mendengus. "Kakak tidak berhak memukuli orang lain seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau dia masih tebal muka!" Kyuubi meludah sembarangan. Membuat Kushina yang melihat ketidak sopanan sikap anak tertuanya itu berdiri, menghampiri Kyuubi kemudian menampar mulutnya pelan. Kyuubi hanya mendecih lalu membuang muka.

Shion hanya bisa mengelus dada, dia menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri, Sasuke benar-benar mengalami lebam yang cukup parah.

"Naruto…" panggil Kyuubi dalam. Merasakan keheningan adik keduanya, dia menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang masih menangis terisak balas menatap Sasuke. _Onyx_ kelam itu tetap terlihat teduh, senyuman tipis masih sanggup Sasuke lengkungkan walau terlihat sekali luka di bibirnya menuai perih sehingga bibir itu tidak leluasa bergerak.

"Kakak menyayangimu melebihi apa pun, Naru…" Kyuubi menghempaskan tangan ayah dan adiknya perlahan, dia berbalik dan menyorot adiknya dengan tatapan tegar. "Pikirkanlah, kalau pacaran saja dia berani menamparmu. Menikah nanti dia mungkin akan membunuhmu. Kakak tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa pun kau berpacaran. Kakak juga tidak pernah membatasi apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Tetapi kau harus mengerti, ketika Kakak melarangmu dengan keras karena sesuatu hal, itu karena Kakak tahu hal itu tidak baik untukmu…

Hal itu hanya akan semakin menyakitimu, Naruto…" Kyuubi melangkah masuk. Melewati Naruto yang tetap bergeming di depan pintu. Memikirkan semua hal yang sudah kakaknya utarakan. Kyuubi memang benar. Selama ini, tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuubi melarangnya melakukan sesuatu hal walau pun kedua orangtuanya bersikeras tidak mengizinkannya.

Kyuubi memberi Naruto kepercayaan penuh, kasih sayang yang tiada habisnya. Kepedulian yang nyaris menyaingi kasih sayang Minato juga Kushina. Dan ketika Kyuubi sekarang untuk pertama kalinya membatasi gerak ruangnya, melarang dia merajut hubungan dengan seseorang yang pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya, mungkin kah Naruto berani membantahnya?

Sanggup kah Naruto menyakiti hati sang Kakak?

Lagi pula…

Apa yang Kyuubi katakan memang ada benarnya.

Naruto kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Sorot sendu dan yang tadi dia berikan kini berubah tegas begitu matanya kembali bertubrukan dengan milik si _raven_. Pemuda itu sudah menyakitinya… melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya.

Dan Sasuke, memang tidak layak lagi mendapatkan pengampunan darinya.

Mungkin dia memang wanita, lemah dengan kodrat tercipta untuk dipilih bukan memilih.

Tapi dia berhak menentukan masa depannya.

Dia akan membuat Sasuke menyesal dan mengerti, agar di masa depan nanti pemuda itu tidak memperlakukan wanita lain dengan sikap yang sama arogannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu tapi kita tidak mungkin seperti dulu, Suke…" Naruto menghela napas. Shion menggeleng tidak percaya atas kekeras kepalaan adik gadisnya. "Kakak berkata benar."

"Tidak walau sekali, Naru?" Sasuke bertanya serak. Terlihat kian putus asa karena diabaikan si cinta pertama. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot memohon. "Aku bersumpah itu menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin di masa depan kau tetap menggenggam sumpahmu." Naruto tersenyum pedih. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sekarang ada di dalam kepalamu."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau memaafkanku." Sasuke berkata tegas, penuh tekad. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini, di bawah hujan dalam kondisi babak belur seperti sumpahmu tadi."

"Percuma Sasuke." Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat sejenak. Dia mulai merasa lelah. "Aku tidak pernah menarik kembali keputusanku."

Naruto memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengabaikan Kushina dan Minato yang tampaknya lebih berpihak pada sang Uchiha apalagi setelah kelakar anak sulung mereka. Naruto bisa mendengar sayup-sayup Kushina yang mengajak si bungsu Uchiha masuk untuk segera diobati lukanya.

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya dalam mode keras kepala. Ia tetap keukeuh berdiri di luar rumah dan menyarankan agar para Namikaze sendirilah yang segera masuk ke dalam rumah, hari memang kian larut.

Dan sepertinya, intensitas derasnya hujan tidak sedikit pun mereda.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga, dia berbelok arah ke kanan berseberangan dengan arah kamarnya. Memutuskan menyusul sang kakak yang tampaknya malam ini sangat marah juga kecewa.

Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia menatap Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan punggung bersandar ke bantal. Membaca sebuah buku dengan kening berkerut dalam, kedua kakinya diluruskan. Terlihat sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan bukunya.

Naruto naik ke ranjang kakaknya, merangkak lalu memeluk perut Kyuubi dari sisi kanannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kakak, kembali menangis terisak, membuat matanya terasa panas juga membengkak.

Untuk sesaat, mereka sama-sama diam. Kerutan di kening Kyuubi menghilang, kelopak mata putih itu terpejam, menyembunyikan dua iris merahnya, menghela napas saat lagi-lagi tangisan sang adik menjadi cambukkan hebat untuknya.

Kyuubi tidak bermaksud menghalangi. Namun dia hanya terlalu takut Naruto salah memilih. Apa yang sudah Sasuke torehkan tidak mungkin diambil kembali. Luka yang terlanjur ada tidak bisa terhapuskan begitu saja.

Sejak dulu Naruto sangat rapuh. Dan dia hanya berusaha untuk menjaganya, melindunginya.

"Apa Kakak berbuat salah, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih, menutup bukunya saat isak tangis Naruto kian menjadi, tangan kirinya mengelus surai pirang sang adik, mengecupnya perlahan penuh sayang. Naruto menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi.

"Kakak hanya ingin melindungiku."

"Aku hidup untuk melindungi adik-adikku." Kyuubi berbisik lembut. Dia merengkuh Naruto kian erat, menenggelamkan dipelukannya. "Kau, Shion, Sasori, Kakak tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti kalian…"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Kau membenci Kakak karena sudah memukulinya?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa membenci Kak Kyuu. Aku sangat menyayangi Kak Kyuu…"

"Begitu juga perasaan Kakak padamu…" Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik napas. "Akan ada saatnya suatu hari nanti Kakak akan pergi dari sisimu, kedua tangan Kakak tidak akan sanggup lagi melindungimu. Seberat apa pun derita yang kau pikul, mungkin Kakak tidak akan mampu lagi untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Kau akan sendirian, namun pasti tetap membutuhkan penopang. Kau sendiri tahu Kakak sudah tidak lagi muda, Kakak tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu, ada di sisimu untuk selamanya. Karena itu, selama Kakak mampu, Kakak akan melindungimu, Kakak akan memastikan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang layak dan sanggup untuk menjadi penopang hidupmu.

Dan pernah kau berpikir? Bagaimana caranya Kakak percaya untuk memberikanmu pada lelaki yang sudah berani mengayunkan tangannya ke pipimu?"

"Tidak ada lelaki yang bisa kau percaya Naru. Mungkin dia bisa saja akan melakukan segalanya di awal untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi setelah dia memperoleh apa yang dia mau, dia pasti akan mencampakanmu."

Naruto kian sesenggukkan. Rasa sakit dan galau semakin mendominasi hatinya. Kekalutan yang menderanya seolah sanggup menghancurkan kepalanya dalam sedetik saja. Dia tahu Kyuubi menyayanginya, dia tahu Kyuubi hanya ingin melindunginya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Dia tidak bisa menipu diri.

Kalau Sasuke Uchiha… tidak mudah untuk disingkirkan eksistensinya di dalam hati.

Naruto terus bermonolog dalam dekapan sang kakak, balas tersenyum begitu Kyuubi menarik dagunya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sebuah kebiasaan dan tradisi di keluarga mereka untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang antar satu sama sama lain.

"Kakak mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Kakak…"

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Kelopak itu terbuka, beberapa kali mengerjap, dan tersentak saat mendengar suara petir padahal dirinya masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Naruto beringsut duduk, dia tidak sadar tertidur di kamar kakak tertuanya, tubuhnya dibungkus selimut tebal dan pencahayaan lampu yang temaram. Kyuubi hanya menyalakan lampu tidur di sisi kanannya. Tapi, kenapa Kyuubi tidak ada di sisinya?

Kakaknya itu pergi ke mana?

Naruto mendengar hujan masih turun cukup deras. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap jam dinding bulat berwarna hitam dengan corak keperakkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Berarti dia tertidur cukup lama. Sekitar dua setengah jam?

Sasuke…

Tiba-tiba nama itu terbesit di pikirannya. Naruto segera turun dari kasur, dia berlari keluar kamar menuju beranda rumah lantai dua. Langkahnya sedikit berjinjit saat menginjak lantai yang basah terciprat air hujan. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya, dia menahan napas harap-harap cemas.

Sasuke tidak ada.

Tidak ada?

Naruto merasakan rintikkan hujan kini membasahi rambut pirangnya. Bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit namun tetap tidak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan.

Dia mundur tertatih.

Sasuke memang tidak bisa dipercaya, ya? Tahu Naruto kemungkinan besar tidak akan tersentuh karena kata-katanya, pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya.

Tapi mobilnya masih ada.

Naruto mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Mempertanyakan alasan mobil si _raven_ yang masih terparkir di tempatnya semula. Oh, mungkin karena Sasuke sedang babak belur, dia diantar pulang oleh Sasori atau mungkin dijemput salah satu keluarganya.

Naruto kembali memasukki rumah, dia belum sempat menukar pakaian. Karena itu kali ini dia mengarahkan dua kakinya menuju kamarnya, menghela napas dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini?

Berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang terenggut dari kehidupannya?

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar, setelah menutup pintu, dia berjalan menuju lemarinya kemudian mengambil piyama tidur berwarna orange dengan gambar teddy bear. Dengan malas-malasan dia mulai mengganti pakaian. Sebelum naik ke atas kasur, Naruto menyempatkan diri menoleh menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Dia berdecak saat melihat gordennya basah dan air hujan menggenang di lantai dekat jendela.

Naruto mengomel, dia meraih kusen jendela besar itu kemudian menatap langit malam yang suram.

"Naruto!"

Panggilan itu membuat Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dia menyorot datar saat seorang pemuda tampak meletakkan punggung tangannya di depan kening agar bisa melihat jelas dengan posisi mendongak, tersenyum tipis dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Sasuke berkata serak. Naruto masih tidak sadar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil berpikir. Bukan kah tadi Sasuke sudah pulang? Diantar Sasori atau dijemput keluarganya? Kenapa pemuda itu kini ada di bawah depan kamarnya?

Siapa yang mengatakan pada Naruto kalau Sasuke sudah pulang?

Idiot! Itu hanya spekulasinya sendiri.

"Aku berdiri di sini tiga jam." Sasuke sedikit berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan. "Kau mau menyuruhku menunggu sampai besok pagi?"

"Kau tidak romantis." Naruto mencela. Bibirnya kembali gemetaran dengan matanya memanas. "Seharusnya kalau kau memang tulus, kau tidak banyak menuntut seperti yang dilakukan para tokoh pria di tv-tv."

"Aku sudah nyaris mati beku." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto membalasnya dengan seringaian yang sama. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku."

"Aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke berucap kian serak. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memucat. "Harus kah aku mati dulu baru kau percaya sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi?"

Naruto melempar pandangannya ke samping. Memejamkan matanya rapat sambil berpikir kira-kira apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Sebelum akhirnya dia menarik jendela, menutupnya kasar. Naruto berbalik, dia berlari keluar kamar dengan airmata membasahi wajah merahnya. Senyuman masih tersungging apik di dua belah bibirnya.

Mungkin tidak ada lelaki yang bisa dipercaya.

Tapi tidak ada juga yang akan berani melakukan hal gila demi mendapat pengampunan di dunia nyata.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, dia akan kembali terluka.

Tapi apa bedanya dengan sekarang saat dirinya menjalani hidup tanpa eksistensi Sasuke di sisinya?

Mungkin, dia akan kembali kecewa…

Tapi dia yakin, kebahagiaan pun akan selalu menjadi tujuan hidup mereka berdua.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menerima Sasuke lagi.

Apalagi, saat Sasuke terlihat amat tulus mencintainya dan berdiri di bawah hujan selama tiga jam dalam kondisi babak belur seperti sumpahnya sore tadi.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Begitu sampai di depan halaman depan kamarnya, Naruto terlihat susah payah mengatur napas. Piyama yang baru pakainya sudah basah kuyup. Rambut sepinggul tergerainya kini lepek, menempel pada serat-serat kain maupun bagian kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di atas rumput-rumput pendek itu sendu, si _raven_ tampak sedang memijat pelipisnya, namun segera menoleh saat menyadari kedatangannya. Seulas senyuman tipis Sasuke ukirkan untuknya.

Naruto menahan napas. Bahkan, untuk hal sesederhana ini saja dia melupakannya. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum sebanyak itu pada orang lain. dia adalah seorang pemuda bertampang dingin dan pendiam. Dia hanya bicara menggunakan sikapnya, bukan lidahnya.

Sasuke bahkan sudah sangat mengemis memohon pengampunannya.

Langkah Naruto tertatih, sandal boneka kepala teddy yang dipakainya ikut basah saat menginjak rerumputan dengan genangan air satu senti di bawahnya. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dia berlutut di sisi si _raven_ kemudian mengelus pelipisnya.

Panas sekali.

"Sepertinya aku demam." Sasuke mengeluh, sorot matanya tampak sayu.

"_Teme_, kau bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi demam cukup parah. Badanmu panas sekali." Naruto mengomel. Hari ini dia terlalu banyak menangis, matanya sampai terasa perih.

"Kalau begitu sembuhkan aku." Sasuke berbisik lirih, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Naruto tidak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, Suke."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau di mataku kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat. Dia memeluk pinggang Naruto mencari kehangatan. "Seseorang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya akan gila saat pertama kali merasakannya."

"Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau adalah Narutoku." Sasuke berbisik lirih. Kepalanya kian pening, air hujan terus menjatuhi kepalanya membuat pusing. "Kau Narutoku…"

"_Teme_, kau sudah pandai menggombal." Naruto terkekeh. Dia memeluk kepala Sasuke kemudian menarik kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang basah, membuat mata mereka saling bertubrukkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman seperti di dalam drama?"

"Tidak mau, itu dosa." Sasuke menjawab pelan. Membuat Naruto tergelak. "Kau selalu membuatku melakukan dosa. Kau benar-benar iblis terkuat yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau." Naruto mencibir. Dia tidak akan memaksa Sasuke menciumnya. Dia sendiri bingung, sebelum dengan Sasuke, tidak pernah sekali pun Naruto merasa tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan lebih dari sekedar cium kening.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa kurasa dosa sedikit tidak apa." Sasuke mengulum senyum. Membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sasuke sangat sering tidak konsisten dengan ucapannya jika sudah menyangkut urusan peluk dan cium. "Beri aku ciuman kehidupan."

"Kau bukan _Snow_ _white_." Meski mengomel, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Mengecupnya, hanya sebatas saling menyentuhkan bibir. Sasuke tidak pernah mau melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Bagi Sasuke, _French kiss_ adalah gerbang menuju Neraka, jadi dia tidak mau melakukannya jika sedang ingat dosa.

Yah, sayangnya Sasuke sering tidak ingatnya.

"Itu dosa, _Teme_." Naruto mendecak. Saat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sedikit menjilat bibirnya. "Jika Tuhanmu tahu kau sebedebah ini, kau akan dikutuk jadi batu."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

Naruto memundurkan kepalanya, mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ayo, kau pasti kesulitan berjalan, kan? Naik ke punggungku saja." Naruto berjongkok memunggungi Sasuke, menoleh dan mengisyaratkan si bungsu Uchiha agar segera naik ke punggungnya. Naruto akan menggendong Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke terpaku, dia mendengus lalu kembali tertawa. Membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam tidak terima.

"_Teme_!"

"Beratku 76 kg, _Dobe_…" Sasuke mencibir. Geli dengan sikap kekasihnya, dia berniat semakin menggoda si pirang, dia mulai memeluk punggung Naruto memberikan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke punggung Naruto, membuat Naruto kewalahan nyaris jungkir ke depan. "Kakiku juga terlalu panjang untuk kau gendong."

"A-astaga! Berat sekali!" Naruto menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang diletakkan di atas rumput, dia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah polos. "Kau berat sekali."

"Beratku 57 kg." Naruto menggumam. "Bagaimana caramu menggendongku setiap kali aku ketiduran selesai pemotretan?"

"Dengan cinta."

"_TEME_! Berhenti menggombal, kau tidak cocok!"

Sasuke kembali tertawa. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang berat badan yang dilontarkan dari si pirang. Dia cukup tahu pembahasan itu merupakan tema sensitif yang bisa membuatnya kena tampar jika salah menjawab.

Wanita memang rumit. Sesekali Sasuke mengeluhkannya. Naruto sering protes jika dia menganggapnya kurus, tapi akan murka jika Sasuke yang malas berdebat mengatakan dirinya gendut. Maunya apa, sih?

"Aku sepertinya akan pingsan, kau yakin tidak mau mengajakku masuk?"

"Ugh." Naruto mengeluh, dia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dengan beban tubuh bungsu Uchiha di punggungnya. Sasuke mundur, dia membiarkan Naruto berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, menerima uluran tangan si pirang yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. Perasaannya mengawang, saat Naruto dengan susah payah memapahnya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hatinya ringan sekali…

Naruto mengukir senyuman lega.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Di depan pintu, Naruto celingukkan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana – kemari memastikan tidak bisa ditemukan jejaknya oleh Kyuubi. Kakaknya itu pasti akan marah besar kalau sampai tahu Naruto berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk memaafkan Sasuke.

Memberi kesempatan kedua untuknya.

Sasuke masih berlindung di punggungnya, memeluk pinggangnya karena sedikit merasa lelah sedangkan sisanya hanya modus.

"Kita akan ke kamarku…" Naruto berbisik. Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Setelah yakin Kyuubi tidak sedang berkeliaran, Naruto berjalan perlahan menyusuri ruang tamu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak becek dari pakaiannya dan Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Naruto pergi menuju tangga, hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke terus bergerak patuh. Dia membiarkan kekasihnya mengendap-endap sambil melempar mata birunya ke semua arah. Terlihat tegang sekali. Tanpa sadar ia mengukir senyuman tipis.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, _Teme_. Ayo ikut aku." Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke kamarnya, bersyukur karena Kyuubi juga tidak ada di sana. Setelah dia dan Sasuke masuk, dengan segera dia mengunci pintu. "Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Kau kalau mau tiduran di sofa saja. Jangan di kasur, nanti basah."

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, dia bergegas menuju lemarinya kemudian mengambil sebuah piyama asal. Membiarkan mata Sasuke sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Boleh aku ikut ke kamar mandi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto yang nyaris masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya, mendelik galak pada sang Uchiha.

"Aku mau mandi air panas."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kusiapkan." Naruto menutup pintu, dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya lalu menyiapkan air panas di dalam bath tub. Hanya sekitar lima menit, sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. Meninggalkan genangan air yang lebih banyak di bawahnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Masuklah. Aku akan meminjam baju Sasori atau Daddy."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto kemudian berhenti saat Naruto bersisian dengannya.

"Cepatlah, atau aku akan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kondisi telanjang."

"_TEME_!"

Teriakkan Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke tertawa, berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintu sebelum Naruto sempat memukul atau menendangnya.

TBC

**Yah, sebenernya Nay gak tau. Karena ending Naruto udah ditentukan, mungkin sekarang pasangan SasuNaru itu dianggap crack pair, ya? Ahahaha.**

**Tapi udahlah. Nay udah cukup ngamuk2 gak jelas ngutuk MK beberapa hari ini. Selanjutnya terserah dia aja. Mau gimana lagi? Bukan Nay mangakanya.**

**Cuma mungkin mulai sekarang gak bakalan ngikutin manganya lagi. Apalagi beli komiknya seperti sekarang ini.**

**FF ini, masih diusahakan update minimal 1 minggu sekali / 2 kali.**

**Buat yang ngarep ini 3 shoot, silahkan berenti di chapter ini. Toh, kan SasuNarunya emang udah baikan seperti harapan kalian. Hahaha **

**Oke, RnR peliis?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning**

**Gaje, asal-asalan, OOC, gender bender, miss typo, de-el-el.**

**Bijaklah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

**Don't like don't read!**

4

Naruto menggerutu sebal, dia mulai kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menuju pintu kamarnya, hendak keluar meminjam baju Sasori atau Minato, namun baru saja tangannya menggenggam handle pintu, memutar dan membukanya, dia harus memekik kaget saat seseorang yang memiliki tinggi dua senti di atasnya dengan surai merah menyala sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasori!"

"Yah, itu namaku." Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Berikan ini pada Kak Sasuke, Naru…" Sasori menyodorkan pakaiannya pada Naruto, ia menatap kakaknya yang tampak masih linglung akibat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tadi melihatmu membawa Kak Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Di sana ada juga dalaman yang masih baru." Sasori menjelaskan akan keberadaan celana segitiga warna hitam yang ada di bawah tumpukkan kaosnya. Naruto mengangguk, dia nyaris berbalik sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan mendelik.

"Panggil aku Kakak, Sasori, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kau lebih pendek dariku. Memanggilmu Kakak menyakiti harga diriku."

"Sikap tidak sopanmu juga menyakiti harga diriku!" Naruto membentak. kesal pada Sasori yang tidak pernah mau memanggilnya 'Kakak', Sasori hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Dibanding Kakak, sikapmu bahkan lebih cocok menjadi adikku."

"SASORI!"

"Hei-hei, sudah malam, jangan berteriak begitu." Kushina yang hendak melihat apakah anak-anaknya sudah tidur mengingatkan saat melihat kedua anak terkecilnya tampak sibuk adu mulut. Ia menghampiri Naruto, menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangannya pada si anak bungsu.

"Mommy, Sasori tidak mau memanggilku 'Kakak', dia tidak sopan." Naruto mengadu, keningnya berkerut-kerut tidak terima.

"Tukang ngadu sepertimu memang lebih cocok diperlakukan seperti balita." Sasori berkata kejam.

"SASORI!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar." Kushina menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Kenapa masalah kecil saja harus dibesar-besarkan? "Kenapa kalian belum tidur?"

Sasori melirik Naruto, mengisyaratkan agar kakaknya itu yang menjawab. Dia tidak mau salah berkata, dia akan mengikuti permainan Naruto kalau seandainya gadis itu mau menutup mulut dan tidak menceritakan soal keberadaan seorang pemuda di dalam kamarnya.

"Mommy, jangan bilang-bilang pada Kakak, oke?" Naruto berbisik. Sasori mendengus geli. Kushina sedikit mengangkat alisnya, mengingat siapa orang yang Naruto panggil 'kakak' dengan begitu ambigunya? Setelah ingat kalau Naruto memanggil Shion 'KakShi', Kushina langsung ngeh kalau yang dimaksud anak ketiganya itu adalah Kyuubi.

"Mommy janji ini rahasia kita berdua." Kushina mengangguk.

"Di dalam ada Sasuke." Naruto berbisik lirih. "Lukanya banyak sekali, aku mau mengobatinya."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti, tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali. Dia sudah yakin pada akhirnya anak gadisnya itu akan menyerah dan memaafkan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dan baju Sasori ini aku pinjam untuk dipakai Sasuke." Naruto memberitahukan cerita yang tidak penting. "Kakak jangan sampai tahu, nanti Sasuke dipukul lagi."

"Daddymu boleh tahu?"

"Daddy boleh kok." Naruto mengangguk. Kushina tersenyum tipis, dia mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas.

"Yasudah, Mommy akan membawakan kotak P3K dan membuatkan bubur untuknya. Sepertinya Sasuke belum makan."

"Oke!"

Naruto membiarkan saja Kushina berlalu, dia menoleh pada Sasori yang mengecup keningnya sekilas mengucapkan kalimat '_Good_ _night_.', setelahnya Sasori pun kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya, hendak melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda sementara besok, di sekolahnya akan ada tes.

Masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto meletakkan pakaian Sasuke di atas kasurnya. Dia menunggu, sambil sedikit merenung, sebelum akhirnya, dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Sasuke yang hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya keluar dengan rambut basah.

"Ini pakaianmu, cepat pakai, ada dalaman Sasori yang masih baru juga, nanti aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Matanya sedikit melirik perut Sasuke yang ternyata sesuai dugaan dia dan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar dia mengelus perutnya sendiri yang rata. "Teme, aku juga sering ke gym, tapi kenapa perutku tidak kotak-kotak seperti itu, ya?"

"Tergantung amal-amalan."

"Teme!"

Sasuke tertawa. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil pakaiannya, menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian menusuk pipi yang menggembung itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau cantik dan sempurna dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang." Sasuke berkata pelan. Membuat kedua pipi Naruto terasa panas. "Lagipula, mengerikan sekali menikahi wanita yang memiliki otot-otot di perutnya."

Sasuke memasukki lagi kamar mandi, menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengelusi pipi yang tadi ditusuk telunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia menyebalkan." Naruto mendengus sebal.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Biar aku yang mengobatinya." Naruto berucap keukeuh. Saat dia melihat Kushina sedang mengolesi wajah memar bungsu Uchiha perlahan di sisi kasur. Sasuke setengah berbaring dengan kepala bersandar ke bantal yang disusun tinggi, meringis sesekali menahan perih.

"Kau yakin, Sayang?"

"Ya!" Naruto menggeser posisi Kushina, seenaknya, dia naik ke atas kasur kemudian mendudukki perut bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke meringis, walau bagaimana pun perutnya juga mengalami banyak lebam bekas tinjuan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak protes, dia diam saja saat Naruto tersenyum lebar menyodorkan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan cairan antiseptik di arahkan ke wajahnya.

"Naruto…" Minato yang berdiri memperhatikan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah anak gadisnya. "Turun, kalian belum menikah. Tidak pantas kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke."

"Biarkan saja." Naruto tidak ambil peduli. Dia tetap membelai lembut wajah sang Uchiha dengan kapasnya. Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman, melirik raut wajah Minato yang sedikit mengeras.

"Naruto, Daddy bilang kau harus turun. Biar Mommy yang mengobati Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kapasnya. Menoleh pada Minato yang menatapnya dengan amat murka. Naruto masih terlihat shock, walau bagaimana pun, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dibentak sekasar itu oleh ayahnya.

"Kau itu perempuan!" Minato masih terlihat emosi. "Kau berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat. Sikapmu ini, bisa membuat orang lain menganggapmu wanita murahan!"

Naruto mendelik kesal. Dia mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari kasur dan membanting kotak P3K yang ada di lemari kecil samping kanan tempat tidur. Menimbulkan suara debaman keras dengan botol kaca yang pecah dan berserakkan keluar dari kotak mengotori lantai.

Kushina mengelus dada melihatnya.

"AKU BENCI DADDY!" teriak Naruto murka. Ia bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina, hendak mengejar anak gadisnya yang terlihat sangat murka.

"BIarkan Kushina, dia harus mulai belajar bersikap dewasa. Tidak semua yang dia inginkan boleh dia lakukan. Kita terlalu memanjakannya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak ayal semakin marah. Dengan kasar dia membanting pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan dengan kedua kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Menuju kamar Sasori karena saat ini kamar Kyuubi pasti bukan pilihan yang aman.

Kesal.

Dia sangat kesal.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasori, Naruto segera membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Sedikit kasar, membuat Sasori yang sedang bergelung di dalam kasurnya sedikit membuka matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup rapat.

"Aku mau tidur di sini." Naruto membentak. Sasori tidak ambil peduli. Dia diam saja saat Naruto merangkak naik ke atas kasurnya kemudian berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya.

Yah, Naruto hendak tidur di atas tubuh adiknya.

"Naruto, kasurku masih luas untukmu tidur di sisiku." Sasori berucap parau. Mengingatkan kakaknya yang siapa tahu saja sedang amnesia? Kasur Sasori masih bisa ditempati dua orang lagi kalau saja Naruto mengingatnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Dan kau masih berharap aku panggil 'Kakak'?" Sasori tidak lagi ambil peduli. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya agar tidak sesak sementara Naruto ada di atas tubuhnya, Sasori memeluk sang kakak seolah kakaknya itu guling.

"Daddy menyebalkan." Naruto mulai curhat. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing sekali pun Sasori mungkin tidak mendengarkannya. "Dia membentakku hanya karena aku duduk di atas perut Sasuke."

"Dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi…" Naruto nyaris menangis. Tidak suka dengan sikap kasar Minato terhadapnya, tidak terima karena sudah dibentak Minato padahal menurut Naruto sendiri, dia tidak melakukan suatu hal yang salah.

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali?" Sasori menjawab parau. Dia menyelimuti Naruto dengan bed covernya, matanya masih tertutup rapat. "Daddy bersikap benar. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggapmu wanita gampangan."

"Sasuke tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu."

"Kata siapa? Katamu? Memangnya kau siapa bisa tahu isi hati manusia?" Sasori masih menjawab dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. "Daddy terlalu menyayangimu, dia tidak mau kau dipandang buruk oleh siapa pun. Dia memberikan semua yang kau mau selama dia mampu, tapi dia tidak akan diam, kalau kau sudah berani merendahkan harga dirimu sendiri."

"Naruto, tidak ada ayah yang tidak menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri. Apalagi setelah semua yang sudah diberikan Daddy. Kau masih meragukan Daddy mencintaimu melebihi segalanya? Daddy bahkan tetap bisa tersenyum dan memaklumi sekali pun ka uterus mebuat ulah."

Naruto termenung. Dia diam saja saat Sasori membelai rambut panjangnya. Menempelkan pipi kanannya di dada Sasori, mendengar irama jantung sang adik yang berdetak lembut, napasnya juga terdengar teratur.

Yah, apa yang dikatakan Sasori memang benar. Selama ini Minato tidak pernah sekali pun menolak keingingannya selama hal itu baik untuknya. Minato selalu menyayanginya, mencintainya, memperhatikannya, bahkan tidak pernah marah sekali pun sesekali Naruto datang ke kantornya untuk mengacau –mengamuk-.

Minato adalah sosok ayah paling sabar di dunia. Dan jika dia sudah berani membentak Naruto, bukan kah itu artinya Naruto sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal?

Itu artinya, Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang menyakiti hati sang Daddy bukan?

Naruto mengunyah bibir, dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar pada Minato.

"Sasori, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Sasori tersenyum saat merasakan kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Beban di atas tubuhnya menghilang, merangkak menuju lantai kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya… terdengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan hati riang. Dia hendak meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena sikapnya tadi yang tidak sopan. Tapi di depan pintu, kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, dia membuka pintu hati-hati, berharap tidak mengganggu pembicaraan ayahnya yang sayup-sayup masih bisa di dengarnya di balik pintu nanti.

"Paman harap kau tidak menganggap Naruto buruk karena sikapnya tadi, Sasuke." Minato berkata lembut. Dia masih berdiri membelakangi pintu. "Ada pun beberapa sikap jeleknya selama ini, itu bukan salahnya. Tapi salah Paman yang tidak bisa mendidiknya. Jadi, jika ada sikap Naruto yang tidak kau sukai, jangan melihatnya dengan tatapan buruk. Paman lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya saat ini."

Naruto menatap punggung ayahnya dari celah pintu, Kushina tampak duduk di sisi kasur dan mengobati luka di perut Sasuke yang terus memilih diam.

"Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kushina barusan. Naruto kami perlakukan spesial karena dia berbeda dengan ketiga saudaranya." Minato terlihat menunduk, berpikir tentang kelakuan anak ketiganya yang terkadang melewati batas. "Dia sejak kecil selalu menilai dirinya hina. Dia tidak sepintar kakak atau adiknya. Kyuubi, Shion, Sasori, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di sekolah mereka. Naruto hanya bisa masuk 5 besar setelah berusaha sangat keras. Padahal saudaranya yang lain, selalu menjadi nomor satu walau terkadang belajar asal-asalan."

"Sikap Naruto semakin berubah saat dia tingkat empat elementary school. Dia selalu menyendiri, dan tidak mau bicara pada saudaranya. Menangis histeris sesekali, apalagi saat dia tahu Sasori pun dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan langsung menjadi nomor satu begitu mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Kami berusaha keras membujuknya, mencari kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuat dia tidak terpuruk hanya karena sedikit perbedaan yang dia milikki. Lalu saat dia pulang dengan berita terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah mengikuti fashion show anak-anak sekolah dasar. Kami langsung sadar kalau bakat Naruto mungkin bukan dibidang akademik, tapi dalam masalah fashion."

Minato tertawa pelan, menceritakan masa kecil anaknya dulu, membuat dia terhanyut di dalam kenangan. Naruto masih terus mengintip, merasakan perih saat melihat kerapuhan sang Daddy saat ini.

"Demi melihat penampilannya, aku membatalkan meeting dengan kolega dan Kushina pun mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya. Kami bersorak tanpa tahu malu saat Naruto dinobatkan sebagai juara satu. Dia membawa pulang piala sambil tertawa bangga. Pialanya berada di tengah dan paling besar mendominasi lemari kaca. Kyuubi dan Shion yang pernah menjadi juara olimpiade Mipa dalam tingkatan berbeda pun tampak antusias dan mengatakan Naruto yang terbaik di antara mereka."

"Sikapnya mulai membaik, kami memasukkannya ke agensi model anak-anak agar dia semakin mengasah bakatnya. Naruto mulai melupakan kefrustasiannya karena tidak bisa menyaingi kepintaran saudaranya yang lain. dia terus melangkah di jalannya sendiri, dan menjadi bintang untuk kami. Aku sempat menawarkannya ikut casting agar bisa menjadi aktris, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya, kalau dia jadi pemain film atau drama, dia akan sembarangan dipeluk dan dicium lawan jenisnya. Dia tidak suka disentuh selain oleh keluarganya."

Minato tertawa bangga, Kushina meringis saat Minato terlihat tanpa sadar memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah anak ketiga mereka sedang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah membentaknya…" Minato berbisik lirih. "Dan barusan aku melakukannya…"

"Dia pasti akan sangat membenciku setelah ini…"

"Daddy…" Naruto tidak mau lagi melihat ayahnya bersedih. Dia berlari dan menubruk punggung Minato. Memeluknya erat, menangis terisak sambil terus menyerukan kata maaf.

"Saya rasa…" Sasuke berkata serak, dia menatap Minato yang masih diam saat Naruto menangis di belakangnya. "Tidak akan ada anak yang bisa membenci Ayah sehebat Paman."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Makanlah Sasuke, ini Naruto sendiri yang memasak." Kushina menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya, berkedip pada Naruto yang tampak tersenyum malu-malu melihatnya. Padahal, tadi dia hanya membantu mengaduk bubur sebentar.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menjawab lembut. "Ini pasti jadi bubur terenak yang pernah aku makan."

Sasuke sudah kembali menggunakan pakaiannya, beberapa bagian tubuhnya memang dibelit perban. Dia duduk dan menatap Naruto yang masih memegangi nampan. Kushina mengelus puncak kepala puterinya sekilas, dia mohon pamit karena tadi lupa mengambil minum.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang terlihat merasa lelah ingin beristirahat.

"Masih sakit?" Naruto bertanya basa-basi. Sejak kejadian Minato menceritakan masa lalunya tadi, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke? Seperti saat pertama kalinya mereka berkencan beberapa bulan lalu saja.

"Sedikit." Sasuke menjawab dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya. "Melihatmu begini, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita berkencan."

"Apa aku segugup itu?"

"Yah." Sasuke tertawa saat Naruto meninju pelan lengannya. "Aku masih tidak percaya akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu."

"Oh, ya." Naruto mengangguk. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu, adalah di acara syukuran keluarganya atas kelahiran bocah kembar keponakannya. Saat itu Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya yang hanya menggunakan dress tanpa lengan yang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Sejujurnya, saat itu Naruto terpukau. Sayangnya, dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Saat itu kau masih dengan pemuda berambut merah. Siapa? Gaara?"

"Iya. Gaara, aku sempat naksir padamu, tapi saat ingat statusku yang masih pacar orang, malam itu juga aku melupakanmu."

"Kejam sekali." Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu."

Mereka tertawa. Merasa beban semakin hilang dari pundak mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama. Naruto yang bahkan sudah lupa pada nama Sasuke, sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Yah, saat itu Naruto memang masih Senior High School tingkat akhir.

"Sedang apa kau di depan gerbang sekolahku?"

"Menjemput sepupuku. Awalnya aku malas, karena aku juga ada kuliah. Tapi ternyata di sana aku justru bertemu denganmu. Aku seperti melihat surga saat itu, yah… sebelum akhirnya saat kita baru saling menyapa beberapa kata mantanmu yang galak dan menyeretmu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Surga menjadi neraka, aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar sebelumnya."

"Kau patah hati?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Sasuke bertanya saat baru ingat sejak tadi Naruto belum sempat beristirahat. Bubur di mangkuk pun asapnya terlihat semakin tipis. Naruto mulai mengaduknya dengan sendok.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Kau mau kusuapi?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto tersenyum puas. dia mulai menyodorkan satu sendok bubur ke bibir Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit membuka mulutnya, menerima satu suapan yang langsung dia kunyah dan telah perlahan. Perutnya sedikit mual.

"Saat itu aku berpikir, kau hanya memiliki keindahan karena rupa dan tubuhmu. Sikapmu sangat manja dan tidak terlihat dewasa. Kau bukan tipeku sama sekali. Aku mengejar wanita yang sempurna. Sehingga seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih karena selalu ada nilai cacad pada mereka. Tapi manjamu jadi kelebihanmu, labilmu menjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik untukku, semua yang seharusnya mendapat nilai buruk, menjadi sempurna saat kau yang memilikinya."

"Kau sedang merayuku?" Naruto berdecak. "Aku anggap itu pujian atau hinaan?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengelus pipi Naruto penuh sayang. Tatapan yang diberikannya pun amat teduh da memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku berusaha melupakanmu. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Beberapa minggu kemudian aku memberanikan diri datang lagi ke sekolahmu. Berharap bisa melihatmu walau tidak bisa menyapamu lagi. Karena saat itu, sepertinya kau sangat betah berpacaran dengan si panda."

"Gaara sangat baik. Dia selalu mau kusuruh mengerjakan prku walau sikapnya memang sedikit posesif. Dia akan menggeram seperti harimau kalau ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatiku."

"Senang sekali mendengar pacar memuji mantan."

"Kupikir kau bertanya." Naruto tertawa, sementara kali ini. Sasuke memasang wajah datar tidak suka. Naruto mengalah, dia meminta maaf dan kembali mengaduk buburnya. Hendak menyuapi Sasuke lagi, sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesa memasukki kamarnya yang dalam kondisi pintu terbuka.

Menoleh ke arah pintu, Naruto menelan ludah gugup saat Kyuubi berdiri di sana dengan mata merahnya yang menyala marah.

"Kakak…"

"Kau sedang makan?" Kyuubi bertanya tenang. Terlihat sekali berbanding dengan kondisi batinnya karena wajahnya begitu mengeras murka. "Kalau begitu selamat makan!"

Kyuubi membuka tutup dari sebuah botol yang digenggamnya, dan tanpa pikir dua kali, dia menumpahkan seluruh cairan berwarna hitam itu ke mangkuk bubur Sasuke.

"KAKAK!"

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEBELUM AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!"

"DADDY!"

TBC

Yah, genre cerita ini emang Nay buat seringan mungkin. Jadi masalahnya juga gitu-gitu aja. Nay putusin Will Be Mine paling banyak 10 chapter.

Dan Nay mau minta maaf, karena Rated Nay turunin ke T. temen Nay yang biasa ngebetain cerita Nay dan udah mau bikinin lemonnya nanti ternyata mutusin buat berenti nulis. Sedangkan Nay sendiri bener2 bingung cara nulis lemon straight. Sementara ini, buat nulis lemon YAOI aja lagi gak bisa. Harap maklum ya.

Balesan review:

**Chapter kemarin bertele-tele. **Yang ini lebih bertele-tele lagi. Di skip aja kalo kamu ngerasa gitu. Hehe.

**Lebih suka BBF tapi sayang jarang diupdate. **Emang iya. Soalnya butuh moodbooster raksasa buat lanjut cerita itu.

**Kapan BBF lanjut**? Kalo Nay udah ada niat aja

**Kapan I'll Be Here lanjut?** Kalian baca kata Hiatus, kan, di summary? Nay lagi stuck nulis cerita rateM

**Shion** **anak** **keberapa**? Anak kedua

**Sasuke OOC parah**. Nay juga ngerasa gitu. Hahaha

**Kapan Wonkyu update?** Nay lagi gak ada ide buat My Bastard Teacher. Huhuhu

**Bakalan ada lemon ya?** Maaf, gak jadi #bungkuk

**Apakah ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**? Hah? Kisah nyata siapa? Wkwkwk

Khusus buat Kak Amma, kenapa lo bawa2 mulu soal botol teh pucuk? Hiks

**Apa Nay marah sama yang berharap ini cerita 3 shoot?** Gak tuh. Nay sih ngertiin aja, soalnya banyak ff multicap Nay yang gantung gak jelas gak pernah dilanjutin. Mungkin ada beberapa readers takut ff ini nasibnya sama. Muahahaha

**ItaNaru kapan lanjut?** Masih mikir Naynya. Hahaha

Yah, selamat deh buat kamu yang ngerasa SasuSaku canon ampe nangis bahagia. Aku berusaha berpikiran baik sekali pun gak ngerti kenapa kamu mesti ngungkapin itu di kotak review seorang fujoshi? Udah kayak garam dilempar ke atas luka aja. Wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat baca.

**Lebih suka Nay nulis FemNaru.** Oh, yang fujodan juga lebih suka Nay nulis SasuNaru. Gimana dooong? Enaknya nulis yang mana? Sama2 Sasuke ma Naruto sih. Hahaha

**Sampe jumpa minggu depan. Btw, buat BBF, doain aja mudah2an bisa update sebelum akhir bulan, ya. Soalnya Desember nanti Nay bakalan hiatusin semua FF.**

**See you!**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay**


End file.
